Mundo compartido
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: En un año se viven momentos de los cuales no sabes cuales determinaran el futuro, algunas veces es un detalle pequeño que pasas por alto y otras es un evento que todos reconocen como un punto de quiebre en la vida de quienes se ven afectados. Estos niños con sus digimon sin saberlo ya han vividos los suyos. [Ubicado dos años después del epilogo de Digimon Adventure 02]
1. Enero

_**Si alguien se pregunta del resumen que puse: Pienso publicar un longfic tras terminar esta colección. No pensaba hacerlo pero terminé escribiendo unos que me sentiría mal si no los continuo por lo que sí, como dice el resumen, cada capitulo es una pista de lo que va a suceder en ese otro fic.**_

 _ **Sara y Upamon son quienes protagonizan este primer capitulo/mes**_

* * *

 **Enero: ¿Líder?**

Sara estaba distraída. Sentada cerca de la fuente del centro comercial compartiendo un helado con Upamon encontraba difícil concentrarse en la conversación que minutos antes estaban teniendo. Toda su atención fue captada por las pantallas que se encontraban en los alrededores anunciado un capítulo especial de un programa que no conocía donde los líderes de todas sus generaciones se reunirían.

Upamon pareció darse cuenta de su distracción dejando el helado y viendo la misma pantalla que ella. Incluso si los personajes del comercial eran distintos uno del otro era posible distinguir que eran los líderes de sus respectivos grupos a simple vista al compartir una característica en común. Una idea que le molestaba.

— Decidir quién es líder por lo mismo es tonto – Dijo Sara entrecerrando sus ojos – Espero estar equivocada pero parece que los escritores no conocen los distintos tipos de liderazgo.

— Exacto, según lo que dicen en ese programa verte a ti como la líder sería una locura.

Suspiró a las palabras de Upamon quien llevaba días insistiendo en lo mismo. Casi le hacía arrepentirse de llevarlo cuando la madre de Mamoru los invitó a esa conferencia sobre liderazgo. Según él, ella era un buen ejemplo de lo que una líder debía ser y no dejaba de insistir en ello cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Había llegado el punto en que estaba cansada de tratar de disuadirlo.

— Dada la oportunidad, cualquiera puede ser un líder.

Concluyó esperando que con esa respuesta disuadirlo. Para su suerte el helado casi derretido fue suficiente para distraerlo y estaba a punto de unírsele cuando sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su falda.

Sacando su celular vio que era un mensaje de ayuda enviado al grupo que sus amigos crearon en caso de emergencias. Pronto el mensaje fue seguido por otro y otro hasta que un caos se formó sin que pudiera comprender cuál era el problema en primer lugar. Cuando escribió un mensaje pidiendo calma fue ignorado ante una situación que exageró hasta un punto donde no podía evitar suspirar nuevamente, y dudaba que tuvieran que nuevamente llenar un estadio.

Revisando el inicio de la conversación localizó al primero en enviar el mensaje leyendo cuidadosamente pasando hasta el siguiente hasta llegar al último y finalmente decidirse a llamar a uno por uno para descubrir la verdad.

— Ves, por lo general en este grupo eres la líder – Insistió Upamon tras limpiar con la lengua el envase de helado – Tu madurez te respalda.

Sara cerró los ojos y mientras esperaba que su llamada fuera contestada acarició la cabeza de Upamon con su mano libre. No tenía sentido discutir con ello cuando debía averiguar porque querían llenar un estadio con helado.

* * *

 ** _Quien no recuerde/sepa, Mamoru es el nombre del hijo de Daisuke.  
_**


	2. Febrero

**_Tiempo para Makoto Kido y Bukamon_**

* * *

 **Febrero: Miedo al agua**

Makoto tenía su digivice en su mano. Enfrente de él estaba un lago en el cual una pelea entre dos digimon que desconocía estaba teniendo lugar la cual de continuar fácilmente podría trasladarse a la aldea unos metros detrás suyo. Los digimon no lucían muy fuertes por lo que creía que si Bukamon se convertía en Seadramon podrían detenerlos.

Pero no lo hizo, solo permaneció en silencio con su digimon a su lado. Makoto no necesitaba voltearse a ver a Bukamon para saber que no deseaba luchar en el agua pero de todos modos lo hizo y vio su rostro contorsionado en disgusto del simple pensamiento de acercarse.

Era una extraña situación la que ellos poseían porque a pesar de que todos afirmaban era su elemento por la línea de evolución que poseían, Makoto tenía miedo del agua y su digimon no le gustaba.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Makoto preguntó. Él deseaba detener a los digimon pero tras años de mentiras, afirmando que Bukamon no podía evolucionar y dejar que otros se encargaran, descubría que era incapaz de actuar cuando las situaciones le pedían hacerlo.

—¿Es el momento?

Bukamon dijo mirándolo por una confirmación aunque su rostro seguía mostrado duda. Makoto podía ver él el mismo conflicto que estaba teniendo cuando un grito familiar detrás de ellos no le dio tiempo pero dejó una pregunta en su cabeza.

Si Plotmon y Asahi no aparecían en ese momentos, ellos que eran los más fuertes del grupo que causalmente decidieron acompañarlos a su paseo… Si ellos no aparecían, ¿Podrían Bukamon y él haber peleado?

Makoto tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.


	3. Marzo

**Marzo: Escucha**

Eran como uno de los grupos especiales que salían en las películas. Cada uno de ellos poseía una habilidad única que los hacía capaces de lograr hazañas que para otros de sus mismas edades parecían imposibles. Una lista de hazañas que lamentablemente era casi tan larga como la lista de regaños que recibían y quizás por eso algunos miembros del grupo no reconocían que eran uno, pero como eso no afectaba sus misiones Asahi prefería ignorarlo.

Dentro de ese grupo se veía a sí mismo como a su Plotmon como los especialistas en combate siendo la principal prueba ser los primeros en llegar de forma permanente a la etapa infantil y no bebé. Él mismo se entrenaba para usar sus propios puños cuando la situación lo requería guiándose con el principio de defender a aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Por eso siempre se ofrecían cuando el peligro parecía estar cerca y se lanzaban a pelear sin dudarlo. Lo cual en ocasiones era bueno como cuando ayudó a Makoto y Bukamon el mes pasado en el Digimundo, y otras era malo como cuando su mamá lo descubría peleándose con un chico mayor que él en el evento deportivo celebrado en el patio de la escuela.

Al ser una actividad que no involucraba estudiantes de primaria no creyó que ella estuviera presente o que tuviera la autoridad para llevárselo a uno de los salones vacíos para regañarlo. Tailmon tampoco estaba contenta por sus acciones y Plotmon caminaba encogida tratando de disimular que no estaba presente, sentando al lado de Tailmon cerca de la puerta fingiendo que no estaba escuchando. La pequeña traición se la hizo saber mirándola con el ceño fruncido recibiendo como única respuesta una pequeña risa.

—Esto se está saliendo de control. No puedes ir golpeando a todos los que tienen una opinión distinta a la tuya. Debes escucharlas para comprenderlas y no actuar por lo que creas que estén pensando.

Fueron las palabras que su mamá le dijo con firmeza aunque se equivocaba en un punto que decidió no corregir. Era casi imperceptible pero el fruncir tanto en su ceño como en su boca denotaba tristeza por lo que hizo a lo que prefirió asentir prometiéndole que lo intentaría. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que se trataba de una promesa que no se cumpliría con facilidad.

No mientras existieran personas como el chico al que le rompió la nariz. Ese que se colocó a su lado en las gradas durante la competencia de atletismo y sin necesidad de palabras dejó claro que estaba burlándose de los esfuerzos de Mamoru por repuntar la carrera. La ira que le hizo sentir su comportamiento fue suficiente para darle la fuerza necesaria para compensar el ser un chico de trece años enfrentándose a uno de quince; o al menos en la parte del ataque sorpresa.

Recordar su cara que era una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa le hizo reír involuntariamente ganándose una mirada de reproche de su mamá cuya postura dejaba en claro que estaba bajo advertencia. Otra pelea más y sería castigado.

 _"¿Contará como pelea el encuentro de Junio del Digimundo? Es como un torneo, ¿no?"_

Pensó sin llegar a una respuesta por su cuenta por lo tras dar un suspiro levantó sus manos para escribir con ellas lo que pensaba. La mirada de desaprobación que recibió tanto de su madre como de Tailmon y Plotmon dejó en claro que no podría asistir.


	4. Abril

**Abril: Espera nocturna**

Yumiko caminó de un lado al otro de su habitación con las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda sintiendo la Mirada de Poromon en su cama. Desde la ventana era posible ver la luna e incluso si ella intentaba no prestar atención a ello, no podía evitar mirar la puerta de vez en cuando temerosa de que sus padres notaran la luz que emitía su computador.

—Él hizo esto a propósito — Dijo deteniéndose para confrontar a Poromon quien la veía medio dormido —Él sabía que yo tengo un importante examen mañana y por esa razón está haciendo este anuncio tan tarde. Pero él está equivocado si pensó que me esto me impediría ser una de las primeras en saber de qué va este misterioso nuevo proyecto.

Viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Yumiko, Poromon decidió no discutir con ella y decirle que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido. Al haber estado a su lado desde que nacieron le enseñó que sería un desperdicio de tiempo, más si consideraba que no estaba segura de cuál podría ser la verdadera razón.

Cuando Yumiko no obtuvo respuesta de Poromon asumió que su compañero estaba de acuerdo con ella y se sentó en la silla frente de su computador planeando como tomar venganza del señor Takaishi por lo que estaba haciendo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la campana informándole que la notificación que tanto estaba esperando había llegado.

Sonriendo, abrió el link que la direccionó a una página donde pudo leer los detalles sobre el proyecto, cada palabra que leía le hacía difícil permanecer en silencio. Había estado esperando un nuevo libro pero en su lugar el anuncio era de una serie de películas que adaptación su serie de libros favorita con un tráiler preliminar donde se muestra su escena favorita de toda la saga.

—Esto es… esto es…

Yumiko era incapaz de poner en palabras sus emociones mientras continuaba explorando cada parte de la página tratando de encontrar información que ella pudiera estar perdiendo. Fue entonces cuando lo encontró, un pequeño mensaje escrito en hiragana en una de las esquinas que fácilmente podría confundirse con la decoración pero le hecho de que tuviera su nombre escrito llamó su atención.

—Yumiko, esta es hora de dormir. Vete a tu cama — Leyó en una voz suave antes de cerrar la página y levantarse gritando — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él hizo esto a propósito! ¡Sabía cuánto estaba esperando esto y aun…!

Tras sus furiosas y ruidosas palabras la luz se llenó de una inesperada luz y girándose hacía la puerta Yumiko vio a su mamá con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento sabía que iba a ser castigada por culpa del señor Takaishi, de nuevo.


	5. Mayo

**Mayo: Debate**

Una vez más un feroz debate estaba siendo llevado a cabo en la casa de los Izumi entre Rina y Mochimon. Cada uno veía al otro desde el lado opuesto de la mesa del comedor con papeles enfrente de ellos para soportar sus puntos de vistas.

—¡No puedes comparar la conexión entre el mundo humano y digital con comensalismo! ¡No se parecen en nada! — Rina dijo apuntando a los papeles con el resumen que había encontrado de la relación de humanos y digimon en los últimos diez años — Es mutualismo. Es una hermosa relación donde ambos lados sacan lo mejor del otro.

—Seleccionaste la evidencia que probaba tu punto y evitas la que iba en contra de él — Mochimon declaró cruzando sus brazos repitiendo una de las frases que eran usadas con frecuencia en esa casa— Solo acepta que los humanos usan a los digimon sin hacer daño en el proceso pero los digimon podrían vivir sin ellos. Como los buitres y la carroña.

— Si una dimensión colapsa, la otra corre peligro...

—Eso no es mutualismo. Eso es equilibrio. Solo imagínate un mundo sin escarabajos estercoleros.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Y te estas desviando del tema!

Ninguna de ellos daba su brazo a torcer en la discusión que se había extendido por casi una hora. Fue solo entonces cuando ambos recordaron que estaban haciendo la tarea de biología de Rina y sin llegar a una conclusión tuvieron que posponer el debate de la misma forma como muchos otros que habían tenido en el pasado... al menos por durante los diez minutos que les tomó volver a sus puestos y enfocarse en la tarea. Fue mientras Mochimon leía una página aleatoria del libro de texto que Rina le había pasado para buscar ejemplos de relaciones simbióticas que el reinicio fue inevitable:

— ¿Crees que los humanos y digimon son un ejemplo de co adaptación o serán uno de co evolución?

Una simple pregunta donde la respuesta automática que ambos dieron fue nuevamente opuesta los hizo discutir nuevamente y en lugar de continuar investigando para la tarea empezaron a hacerlo para sus, nuevamente, opuestos puntos de vista.

* * *

 _ **Siempre se me olvida que es Mochimon en lugar de Motimon cuando se usan los nombres japoneses. Debo tratar de recordarlo.**_


End file.
